1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of wireless communications and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for reporting an emergency in a call state in a portable wireless terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable wireless terminals, such as mobile terminals (cellular phones), electronic schedulers, and personal complex terminals have become necessities of our modern society based on development of electronic communication industries. The portable wireless terminals have developed into important means of information transmission among different people and parties. Portable wireless terminals provide various multimedia functions in addition to a basic telephone communication function.
However, crimes (e.g., voice-fishing, threat, fraud, stalking, etc.) which abuse the portable wireless terminals are on an increasing trend. These crimes have increased considerably as the portable wireless terminals have become an ever more important element of a user's life. It is desirable to take quick measures corresponding to the crimes to secure, identify and/or capture cell phone attackers.
When a victim receives a threatening telephone call from an attacker, she/he typically terminates a telephone call first. The victim makes a telephone call to a police station and then reports a criminal act to a police officer. The police officer checks the telephone conversation records with the attackers and determines criminal situations and the attacker's locations to start an investigation. The aforementioned post-treatment method has a problem in that an opportunity capable of early securing of evidence that may prove the criminal act and the early arrest of the attacker may be lost.
Thus, there is a need in the industry for a system that provides for a rapid determination of the attacker's location to enable the authorities to quickly collect needed evidence to capture the attacker and prevent future harm.